


The Black Cat

by BC2



Series: RWBY Noir AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Blood, F/F, Lesbian Character, New York City, Sibling Incest, Violence, hitwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: This is the story of a cat, who makes an arrogant, selfish mistake.





	1. The Hit

_New York City, 1943_.

Blake walked down the street. It was late, she didn't know what time it was, but it was pitch black and the only light came from the street lamps that littered the quiet block she was walking down.

Turning the corner, Blake saw two women smoking in front of a club, the Malachite twins. She almost considered turning around and taking the longer walk back home. She recognized them from her days working for the White Fang, she hated those days.

Deciding that the longer route wouldn't be worth the effort, she tried to walk past them without gaining their attention. As Blake strolled past the two women, she had a glimmer of hope that they wouldn't see her...

"Blake!"

The sound of her name dashed the glimmering hope into the dirt, and she turned to face the two.

"Mel, Mil, good to see you two," Blake lied, she wanted to get as far away from them as possible. "But I really need to get going."

"Come on kitten..." Melanie said.

"...why don't we find a nice apartment, for old times sake?" Militiades finished, wrapping her arms around Melanie's waste and giving Blake a pleading look.

"No," Blake answered, sternly. "You two know why I left. I have a life with Ruby know, and I'm not gonna waste it with you lowlifes. Now, if you excuse me, it's late and I need to get home."

"Fine..." Militiades pouted.

"...but don't come crying to us when that Ruby girl fails to pleasure you as much as we do." Melanie finished, taking her sister's chin and bringing their lips together.

Blake cringed at the sight before her. She's...done things...with these two. Just another thing to regret about working for the White Fang, she guessed.

Planning on forgetting this meeting ever happened, Blake turned on her high-heeled foot and continued on her way home...the twins following behind. Blake noticed this, of course she did, she was still a professional after all. She did the classic, "turn four corners to see if you're being followed" trick to confirm her suspicion.

Heading down a nearby alleyway, she intended on "asking" the twins what their deal was when they entered. The sight of a pink umbrella emerging from the darkness answered her question before she even got the chance to ask.

"Neo," Blake said, casually. "Good to see you, too."

 _Not as good as this is going to feel_ , Neo signed, a smug smile plastered on her face. 

Suddenly, the two women behind her appeared, knives drawn. Neo removed the blade from her umbrella, all three making their way to the woman at the center of the alley. 

Blake rolled her eyes. 

"Amateurs." Blake said, more annoyed than fearful. 

With cat-like speed, the woman reached down to her ankle and pulled out a concealed pistol. She turned to the twins first, shooting Militades straight in lungs. 

"Mil!" Melanie shouted, running to comfort her dying sister. 

Blake was about to take a shot a Neo, but the little woman's speed was on par with her own, she stabbed at Blake with quick strikes, the woman barley able to dodge the incoming attacks. Creating an opening, Blake dropped her gun. Instinctively, Neo tried to force Blake back so she could reach for the pistol. After getting Blake a good distance away from the gun, Neo spun and made a B-straight for the weapon. But Blake was faster...the second her hand got on that weapon, she successfully grabbed Neo's wrist and twisted, a sickening crack was heard as Neo let out a silent scream before falling to the ground.

Picking up the pistol after a job well done, Blake turned to the Malachite twins. Militades was dead, blood dripping out of her mouth and bullet wound, glazed eyes staring at nothing in particular. Melanie was crying over her. 

Blake would've sympathized...if it was anyone else. She just a bullet in Melanie's head while she wasn't looking, instead. 

Making her way to the twins corpses, Blake picked up one of their knives, and walked over to Neo, still squirming on the ground. 

"Consider this a message," Blake said to her. "No more hits against me! This is the third time this year!"

Neo shook her head, trying to convince the woman to let her go. 

 _Please_ , Neo signed, _I'll tell Roman to stop! Just let me go!_

Blake looked at the quivering hitwoman before her. 

"No." 

Was all she said before she slit her throat.


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Ruby was worried. Blake said she was going to take longer to get home that night due to Junior's club being packed, but it was almost midnight and her girlfriend has yet to return. 

When she heard the door open, she hopped out of bed and ran towards the living room. Blake had just returned home. 

"Kitten!" Ruby squeed. "Welcome home, sweetie! What took you? You had me a little worried." 

"Sorry, doll," Blake, remorsefully. "I got...caught up, with some old acquaintances on the way home." 

"No need to apologize," Ruby gave Blake a kiss on the cheek, and led her back to their bed. "I'm just glad you're home." 

Blake sat down on the bed and began removing her heels and nylons. 

"Is it okay if I sleep in my dress?" Blake asked. "I'm really tired." 

"My poor little kitten," Ruby laid down next to Blake, snuggling against her. "Night take too much out of you?" 

"You could say that." Blake remembered having to dry Neo's blood off her heels.

 

_July 25, 1943_

Blake woke up before Ruby did that morning. She decided to make breakfast for the both of them, but was unsure of what to make. Then she remembered that Junior gave her a very generous raise last night, and thought that treating Ruby to a trip to the local diner was a better idea. 

Changing into a black sundress, Blake went to wake Ruby, but noticed she was looking unnaturally pale. 

"Ruby," Blake shook the girl awake, she looked like death. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm a bit out of it today," Ruby answered, weakly. 

"I was planning on taking us to Sun's, but if you want to stay home..." 

"No, no," Ruby got out of bed, and began removing her nightgown. "Maybe some food will help me feel better." 

"Are you sure, doll?" Blake asked, worried. 

"I'm sure kitten." Ruby answered, putting on a red skirt and white shirt. 

"Okay, but if you start to feel worse, tell me and I'll carry you home." 

Ruby weakly giggled at her girlfriend's chivalry. She slipped on a pair of red flats and locked arms with Blake as they made their way out of the house. 

The walk to the diner was a worrying sight. The closer they got, the more Ruby began to look worse and worse. By the time they reached Sun's, Ruby was practically leaning on Blake to stop from falling over. 

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here." Blake chastised herself for not being more assertive with Ruby. 

"No, it's..." Ruby stopped in the middle of her lie. Falling to the ground, Blake barley had time to catch her. 

"Ruby?!" Blake shook Ruby's unconscious form. "Oh, God no. Help! Help! Somebody help, please!"


	3. Desperate

Blake looked at Ruby through the hospital window, filled with pain and regret. 

 _I should've noticed,_ Blake chastised herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw a familiar scar. 

"Weiss?" Blake hugged the woman. "Where's..."

Her question was cut off by Yang turning her around to face her. 

"What happened to my sister?" She demanded. 

"I don't know. The doctors says what she has can be treated, but we can't afford to have her kept in the hospital for her recovery time." Blake starred at Ruby through the window again, eyes filled with worry.

"I wish we could lend you some money," Weiss huffed, angry she couldn't help her friends. "But Yang and I can barely afford the clothes on our backs." 

"Damn it!" Yang punched the window to Ruby's room. "This is my fault, that pointless gambling did nothing but waste our cash!" 

Blake looked back at Ruby, then something in her head clicked...she knew what needed to be done. 

"I know how to get more cash." Blake said, turning to Yang and Weiss. 

"How?" The desperation in Yang's voice was evident. 

"You two need to find a case to solve. That P.I. job should get you a lot of money." 

"What about you?" Yang raised an eyebrow at Blake. 

"Trust me, Yang," Blake looked at Ruby one last time. "I know exactly how to get some cash of my own."

 

_The Paw, June 26, 1943._

 

Blake entered the popular bar. Lowlives from all over New York City flocked to this club, like raccoons to a trash can. Every single one of those lowlives stopped what they were doing to look at the woman in the black dress who had just entered, they heard the stories. 

Blake used to be a Hitwoman for Ghira himself. The infamous mob-boss's greatest victories in the battle over this city's underworld was won by non-other Blake herself. Without her, he wouldn't be where he was today, and he was grateful for that. So when Blake desired to leave her murderous ways behind, he let her walk out of his life, not a complaint to be found. 

Blake walked to his office, no one tried to stop her. She opened the door to him, drinking a cup of wine and looking out the window.

"Ghira," Blake said, casually. 

Ghira turned to the woman before him, then smiled. 

"So," His smile grew wider. "The Blake Cat returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghira is NOT Blake's Dad in this AU!


	4. The Deal and The Job

"I need your help Ghira." Blake tried to sound professional, but the worry in her voice was evident. 

"What's wrong?" Ghira sounded genuinely concerned, he had a heart when it came to people he respected. 

"Ruby is sick," Blake's voice began to shake. "I-I can't afford the treatment to help her, so I want to take one last job. The big one, one that will benefit both of us in the end." 

"Blake," Ghira tried too interrupt. "I know exactly what you're going to say, and I want you to think about it before you say it."

"I'll kill Roman Torchwick for your highest payment." 

 

_The Jack-O-Lantern, June 27, 1943._

 

Blake hated this place. While the scum that infested the city went to Ghira's place just as much as Torchwick's, they at least fancied themselves as gentlemen, men there to run a business. The people who went to Roman's club were nothing but violent thugs at heart, and a lot of them didn't bother denying it. 

With her traditional White Fang mask on, Blake entered the club. Ghira wanted her to be loud. She hated loud, not because it was harder, she just thought stealth was a much easier method to taking care of you enemies. But Ghira wanted to send a message to other inspiring crime lords...

She pointed her gun at Torchwick as he entered the building. He noticed her rather quickly, he was supposed too, that's what the mask was for. Panicking, the guards in front of him pulled their guns, but Blake capped both of them before a single shot was fired. People ran out of the building, screaming in terror. Torchwick could only look at Blake, fear turning to acceptance as she pointed her gun at him and pulled the trigger.

...this is what happens when you go against Ghira Belladonna.


	5. Consequences

_October 31, 1943._  

 

Ruby's treatment has finally been complete, she made a full recovery. All of the money Blake got from Ghira was enough to pay for the treatment, so Yang and Weiss were able to keep the money they got from a recently solved case. Things seemed to have been going back to normal...

...until Blake went for a walk, on Halloween night. She didn't know why she went out, she felt...compelled to. It was pretty relaxing, all things considered. She enjoyed watching the kids running around in their costumes, parents trying to keep them from running head first into traffic. 

"Hello, Miss Rose." 

Blake turned as the sound of Ruby's surname. Before her was tall man, he was wearing a White Fang mask, but unlike hers, it completely covered his face. 

"Who are you?" She asked. "And how do you know my last name." 

"I know a lot of things, Miss Rose," the man walked towards Blake. "I know you killed our boss for Ghira Belladonna. I know you took you little girl's last name because you don't have one of your own. And most importantly, I know where you live, and I know that Ruby is in grave danger." 

Blake's eyes widened at the realization. Using this as a distraction, the pulled a knife and attempted to stab Blake. Barley recovering in time to dodge, Blake reached for her concealed pistol and pointed it at the man. He stopped, and looked her dead in the eyes. 

"You may have gotten me, but Ruby is still in danger." 

Blake shot him. It was a dumb move, over a dozen people witnessed it, but that didn't matter. She needed to find a phone. She needed to call Ruby. 

Making her way to a pay phone, Blake punched in her house number. 

"Hello," Ruby said on the other end, "Rose residents." 

"Ruby, I need you to listen to me." 

"Blake?" Ruby sounded confused. "Why did you call me sweetheart?" 

"I need you to hide." 

"Hide? Now why would I want to do that?" 

Suddenly, their was a shattering sound, Blake was able to hear it on her end of the line. 

"Ruby hide!" Blake cried out. 

"B-Blake," Ruby's voice was shaking. "What's going on?" 

"I'll explain everything when I get home, I promise. Just please, hide." 

Blake hung up and made a B-line for home...

...when she got there, Ruby was already dead. 

 

_December 25, 1943._

 

It was all her fault...

...Ruby was gone because of her. 

The funeral was short. All of Ruby's relatives, showed up. Yang and Weiss were there, even in her depression filled rage, Yang never even considered blaming Blake. Why would she? None of them knew. 

Blake sat out in the freezing cold, looking at Ruby's grave, face swollen with tears. 

"My fault." Blake said, as she tracked down everyone involved in Ruby's murder.

"My fault." Blake said, as she killed their families while they begged and pleaded. 

"My fault." Blake said, as she killed them with the same style of execution they used on the woman she loved. A bullet to the forehead.

"My fault." Blake said, as she looked at Ruby's grave one last time. Pistol pointed at her own temple.

Blake feel to the ground. The gun shot was loud, but no one was around to hear it. So she lied there in the snow, glazed eyes staring at nothing in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry, but the RWBY noir AU will be taking a long hiatus. I've got an origin story for Ilia to write!


End file.
